I Will Never Fall in Love
by nickie083100
Summary: "I will never fall in love" Xion promises herself as she sits in alley alone while it rains. As she gets up, she bumps into the persin who she could break her promise with.
1. The Break Up

**I Will Never Fall in Love.**

'_I knew it, he wouldn't fall for me. The little emo chick who's famous for being alone, but I thought we were best friends. I'm like his little puppet, doing what he says. But one of these days he will get bored of me and decide to cut off the strings, and that day was today.' _Xion thought as she was sitting alone in a alley outside in the rain. She had a horrible day.

Her boyfriend, Riku, broke up with her. She was falling fast for him, but little did she know he was a player. He did this to thousands of girls, but since she was new to the school, she didn't know about the dirty little games he played, and the girls already dumped by him never told her anything.

'_Why didn't they tell me, the girls who were dumped by him? Did they want to see another soul be crushed, or were they sworn to secrecy by him? Only God knows, but, why me? Why did I have to get dumped like I did with plenty of other guys?"_ Xion said as she started to cry, remembering all the times somebody dumped her.

'_First, there was Xigbar, who dumped me for a girl named Larxene, then there was Hayner, who dumped me for Olette, then there was….' _She couldn't finish her sentence. She started crying loudly.

'_Well, from this day on, I promise to never fall in love again. My heart has been broken too many times, so I will never let it get hurt again. I promise that I will never fall in love." _Xion whispered fiercely. She sat there alone in the dark alley and thought about all the times she had been dumped. As Xion got up to go home, she bumped into a teen with spiked up blonde hair.

"Sorry." She mumbled under her breath.

"No prob." He replied, blushing, and hurried away.

'_What was that all about?'_ she wondered, then she shrugged it off and walked home.

**A/N: hey! This is my first chapter so please comment and tell me what u think and all that chiz. And to Blu Bearry I am going to put a red velvet cake in it for you! ^.^ Anyways, please review and you will get 10 Roxas plushies! ^.^**


	2. The New Guy

**The New Guy**

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE!**

'_Dumb alarm.'_ Xion thought as she hit her alarm clock. She got up, went to the bathroom, got her black tee-shirt, baggie dark jeans and she threw them on, not caring how she looked. She dressed like this every day, so it's not like it mattered.

"I look terrible, as always." She said, looking at herself in the mirror. She ran downstairs, grabbing a piece of toast as she headed out the door.

"Oh, geez, I'm gonna be late!" she said to herself as she ran towards the school. Her first class was Art, which was her high point. She loved art, and it made her happier when she'd show it to Riku, and he'd clap. Those memories meant nothing to her anymore. As she got to the class, there was a new kid, a teen with spiked up blonde hair.

"Good morning, class." Mr. Axel Lea greeted his class. "We have a new member of our class, go ahead and introduce yourself, young man." Mr. Lea said with a grin.

"Hello, I'm Roxas Hikaru. I came here from Destiny Island, my mom got a new job. I can't wait to meet you all properly." Roxas said with a smile.

"Hmmm, the only desk left is the one next to Xion. Please raise your hand so that he knows where to sit, Xion." Mr. Lea asked Xion, and she did so.

'_Hey, he's the boy I ran into yesterday.'_ Xion remembered him, as he ran off. Roxas went to the desk next to her, and he turned his head and smiled at her.

"Hi." He said, quietly.

"Hi." She said back. Then they turned around to hear the lesson that Mr. Lea was giving.

'_Mmmmm, boy am I starved!'_ Xion thought as she got her tray and went to look for a place to sit.

'_Hmm, that Hikaru boy looks a bit lonely. I should sit with him, at least I won't be lonely either'_ she said, and sat right across from him.

"Hey." She said friendly.

"Yo." He replied, scarfing down his sushi.

"I can see that you like sushi, I love it, but I forgot my bento at home, so I got pizza." She said, giggling.

"Yeah, sushi is awesome! Hey, since you forgot your bento, do you want some of my sushi?" he asked, kindly.

"Sure, thanks." She said, taking the sushi.

"So, what do you like?" he asked, out of the blue.

"Well, I love music, art, singing, skateboarding, eating," she was cut off

"You like skateboarding?" he asked, enthusiastically.

"Totally, I'm a pro at tricks!" she said, smirking

"I love skateboarding! It's all I ever do!"

"Me, too!" she replied, getting exited.

When they finished their lunch, they got up and headed outside.

"Hey, do you wanna hang with me afterschool? We could skateboard for a while." Roxas asked Xion.

"Totally, it beats having to study." She replied.

"Okay, meet me at the clock tower." He said, smiling.

"Kay." Xion said. For that moment, she felt like someone actually wanted to be friends with her.

**A/N: Imma sorry, Blu Bearry, I promise the cake is gonna be in the next chappie. Okay, and to KC-Chan13 u r soo awesome! ^.^ and Raksha-DanceWaterDance u r awesome also! ^.^ Thank you to those ppl, and you guys get….A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF POCKY! :3 and to other ppl out there, you know who you are! Okay, I'm sorry that it took so long to do this, for a few days my brain was being retarded, and I was worrying about my Roxas costume, since I'm going as him for a convention. ^.^ Peace out, homies!**


	3. Skateboard, Sora, and Ventus

**A/N: Hey!**

**Skateboard, Sora, and Ventus.**

"Hey, you made it!" Roxas exclaimed happily. He was sitting on his solid black skateboard.

"Yeah, I did. Consider yourself lucky, I usually blow people off." Xion said as she walked towards him.

"That means you like me!" he teased. She was not amused.

"Don't get exited, I could leave right now. And I am, so bye-bye." Xion said as she pretended to leave.

"WAIT!" Roxas screamed as he jumped off his skateboard.

"Yeah?" Xion asked, blushing a bit.

"Well, it's just that, I have no one else to talk to. All the girls at school just crowd around me and sigh. It's freaking annoying! And all the dudes are saying that I'm gay since I don't pay attention to the girls. C'mon, you are the only person I could talk to!" he said, putting his head down a little. He seemed sad.

"Oh, I didn't know." Xion said, feeling sorry for him.

"So, your board is way cool!" he said, changing the subject.

"Thanks!" Xion's skateboard was white and black striped with two wheels black and two wheels white. Roxas's was solid black.

"So, what tricks do you know?" Roxas asked her.

"Well, I can do a kickflip, and…well, okay I'm a master at that trick." Xion said. She didn't know much about skateboarding, other than the kickflip (I know nothing about skateboarding, just thought it would make her character awesome) that she taught herself by watching skateboarders do it on T.V.

"Ah. Lemme see it." Roxas said, amused.

"Okay." She got on her board and when she was in air, she fell.

"GAH!" Roxas cried out. Xion was falling, waiting for the feeling of pain, but to her surprise it never came. She opened her eyes to see what happened. Roxas was holding her, his eyes fixed on her.

"Roxas, thank you!" she said as he put her down.

"You better be careful, Xion. It's very risky doing that, you could really get hurt." Roxas warned her as he showed off tricks on his skateboard.

'_Show-off.'_ Xion thought. He was way better than she expected. A little too good.

"Do you want me to show you any of these tricks?" Roxas asked kindly. He was a sweet boy, he was always willing to help someone.

"No, it's okay. I teach myself, thanks though." Xion replied. No one was this nice to her, unless they wanted to do something to her. She was suspicious, she didn't want to be hurt again.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, sternly, keeping her distance from him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to get close to her. She quickly moved away from him, acting jumpy.

"Every time someone is this nice to me and I actually believe them I end up getting hurt." She said, remembering how Riku broke up with her.

"_**I love you, Riku." She said, snuggling up to him.**_

"_**Well, hehe, I don't." he said, smiling. Xion looked up at him.**_

"_**Wha..what?" she was confused.**_

"_**I said I don't love you, got it?" Riku said, pushing Xion off of him. Xion was dumbstruck on the floor, her eyes tearing up.**_

"_**Did you ACTUALLY believe I liked you? HA! How could anybody love an emo girl like you?" Riku said, picking Xion up off the floor and kissing her slightly on her cheek. She was trying to get away from him, but he was too strong for her. Xion was crying. **_

"_**Leave, you little brat. I don't want to see you around me anymore, got it?" Riku asked. Xion nodded as she ran outside in the rain.**_

Xion was on the floor, crying. Roxas ran to her.

"What happened?" Roxas asked, making her get out of the sad trance.

"Nothing, it's nothing. You wouldn't care, I don't." she said, trying to push the thought out of her head. She was calming herself down.

"Okay?" Roxas was confused, but he shook it off.

'_Great, I showed weakness. I'm supposed to be tough. Dang.' _Xion thought, trying to shake away the sadness. Suddenly, Roxas's phone rang.

"Sorry, gotta take this." Roxas said as he went closer to the clock tower.

'_Why would I think he wants to hurt me? It's still too early to tell. He seems nice though.'_ Xion thought, staring at Roxas. When he hung up, he wasn't happy.

"Umm, do you mind? I gotta get my brothers from school." Roxas asked.

"Brothers? I don't mind, I wanna see them." Xion said, smiling.

Roxas grumbled. "Fine." He didn't seem to peachy about that idea. Roxas hopped on his skateboard and Xion followed behind. Once they were there, Xion was happy to see that they were at her old elementary school Twilight Elementary.

"My old school!" Xion exclaimed happily.

"You came here?" Roxas asked, curiously.

"Yeah, it's the best elementary school here in Twilight Town!" Xion ran to the entrance of the school.

"I think it's the only elementary school here." Roxas said matter-of-factly as they both laughed.

"So, which classroom are your little brothers in?" Xion asked as they walked up the fifth grade hallway stairs.

"Well, one is in this class, and the other is in that class." Roxas said, pointing to two different classroom doors. Xion opened the door to the classroom on the right and saw four kids sitting down and chatting.

"Sora, come on!" Roxas called out, then a boy with odd spikey brown hair got up.

"Bye, Kairi. Bye, Riku." Sora waved as he went to Roxas.

"Who is she?" Sora asked, taking her hand. Roxas glared at him.

"That's Xion, be nice." He said, walking towards another classroom.

"Ventus!" Roxas called, and a blonde boy got up.

"See you later, Van and Aqua!" he said.

'_Ha, Roxas and his brother look alike._' Xion thought as she took both Sora's and Ventu's hand. Roxas was upset as they opened the door leading to outside the school.

"Okay, so you guys go home, now." Roxas said as they stopped in front of the school.

"Can't we stay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, can't they stay?" Xion asked. They were too cute for their own good!

"Fine." Roxas grumbled as he grabbed Ventus's hand.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Ventus asked.

"I have enough munny so that we could get some ice cream." Xion said. Sora and Ventus smiled.

"Okay!" they said at the same time. They stopped at a small store and Xion got 4 blue popsicles.

"Okay, try it!" she said as she took a bite out of her ice cream bar. Ventus bit it first.

"It's very salty, but now it's sweet!" He said as he ate more.

"Mmm, yeah it is!" Roxas said, smiling. The four of them sat there, eating the salty and sweet treat.

"Thank you, Xion." Sora said as he went to go throw his stick away.

"You're welcome!" Xion said as she kissed both Sora's and Ventus's cheek. Roxas was steaming. Xion laughed at his expression.

"Ven and Sora, you guys can go play or something." Xion said. They got up and started to chase eachother.

"How old are they?" Xion asked Roxas.

"Sora is ten, Ven is eleven." Roxas said.

"They are so cute." Xion said as she remembered when she was ten.

"_**Hey Zexy, hi Marly!" Xion said as she sat down under a tree outside with her two best friends.**_

"_**Hey!" they both said.**_

"_**So, are we gonna play video games after school?" Marluxia asked.**_

"_**Yeah." Zexion replied.**_

"_**Are you going Xion?" Marluxia asked.**_

"_**Yeah." Xion said.**_

'_Those were the days'_ Xion thought.

"Tomorrow can we hang out again?" Xion asked Roxas.

"Yeah, sure, but my brothers have to stay at home." Roxas said, smirking.

"That's okay, I was going to show you one of my old friends actually." Xion said as they got up to leave.

"Cool." Roxas said. "Sora, Ventus! We are leaving!" Roxas called out. They came running towards Xion.

"I beat you, Ven!" Sora said as he grabbed Xion's hand. Ventus grabbed her other hand.

"Okay you two, knock it off!" Roxas said as he grabbed Ventus's hand again. When they got to Roxas's house, Xion stared in amazement.

"WOW! You have a huge house!" Xion said as she let go of Sora's hand.

"Thank you again for the ice cream, Xion." Sora said as he and Ventus waved goodbye and ran to the door of their house.

"Thay are very sweet." Xion said as she waved back.

"Yeah, sometimes they can be." Roxas said.

"Well, goodbye, maybe we can skate again tomorrow with my friend." Xion suggested.

"Yeah, I'll bring my board. See 'ya." He said.

"Later." She replied.

'_Axel, you will love Roxas!"_ Xion thought as she walked home. She got to her fridge aand got out a piece of red velevet cake, her favorite.

'_I know you'll lpve him.'_ Xion thought as she plopped herself down on her sofa to eat her cake slice.

**A/N: Okay, I know nothing about skateboarding, so please be nice! I just think it makes Xion's character more tomboyish. Shoutout time: KC-Chan13, Antango (Blu Bearry), Raksha-DanceWaterDance, Violetyetpretty (I think, imma sorry if It's wrong.) I'm sorry this took so long to write, I'm a loser like that so yeah. But I hope you forgive me and enjoy this chapter, and remember the 2 r's. Read and review, so plz review! Thanks!**


	4. The Pyro

**A/N: Okay you guys, I can't update on the weekend since I'm going on vacation somewhere (that u don't need to know, got it memorized?) And my internet is being retarded and yeah, so I'll update on the days I have internet, kay? Now read this chizzey chiz!**

**The Pyro**

**Xion's POV**

"Axel, this is Roxas. Roxas this is Axel." I introduced Roxas to my old friend. Roxas stared at Axel, and Axel laughed at that.

"Are you falling for me, Roxas? Well, to be honest, I'm single." Axel smiled his mischievous smile of his. Roxas blushed.

"No, I'm not falling for you, it's just that your hair is so…cool!" Roxas said as he smiled.

"Thanks." Axel smirked.

"Be careful, Roxas! Axel is poisonous!" I said as Axel glared at me.

"Xion, come here!" Axel said.

**AXEL'S POV**

Xion came running up to me, her cute little face smiling.

"Yeah, Axel?" She said.

"Your friend, is he from school?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's new." She said as she sat next to me.

"Xion, I've known you for so long, and I gotta admit, you got uglier from when you were a baby, but you were an ugly baby so…" I said with a smile.

"Axel, you are one evil pyro." She said as I smirked at her.

"Roxas!" she said as he came running.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want an ice cream?"

**ROXAS POV**

"I'll get one later, thanks." I said as she went to the ice cream stand and bought herself two blue popsicles. I sat down next to Axel who was still looking at his lighter.

"Axel, got a nice ring to it." I said as I sat next to him. He smiled

"Thanks." He smiled.

"So, how long have you known Xion for?" I asked. He looked up to the sky.

"Ever since she was a baby, her mom was good friends with my mom, so whenever she went to Xion's house I went also. I was three then." He said as he smiled. I could tell he cared a lot for Xion.

"Oh. How old are you?" I asked. He laughed.

"I'm old enough to know more things than you, got it memorized?" he said as he smiled.

"You're in your twentys, I can tell." I said. His mouth opened.

"How'd you know?" he said as he stared at Xion coming back from getting her ice cream.

"I just do."

"Heh, that's cool." Axel said as he got up. He went to Xion and poked her back and when she turned around to see who it was he bit her ice cream. She pouted.

"I hope you get a brain freeze." She said as she walked back to me. I sat there and smiled. Axel seemed like a very funny person to hang around with.

**XION'S POV**

"Here Axel, I bought you one so you don't bite mine, like always." I said as I handed him the blue treat. He smiled.

"Thank you!" he said as he bit a huge piece off. Then he frowned, and grabbed his head. I knew this would happen.

"OWW! BRAIN FREEZE!" he screamed as he ran around in circles.

"HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" I screamed at him and started to laugh. When Axel's brain freeze was over, he sat back down.

"You cursed me!" Axel said stupidly as I smiled evily.

"Yes, I did! Now every time you eat ice cream you'll get a brain freeze!" I said. Roxas just sat there, laughing his head off.

"You are so mean to me, Xion." Axel said as he got up and sat on the floor.

"Yeah, like you aren't." I said as I sat next to him. He got up and sat down on the bench, and I followed and did exactly like him.

**AXEL'S POV**

"Cut it out!" I smiled as I sat back down on the floor, and she did also. Then I grabbed her and sat her on me.

"Axel, let me go!" she said as I started to tickle her. She laughed and kicked her feet around.

"Roxas, help me!" I said as he got down and started to tickle Xion. She laughed and laughed until she hit me, you don't want to know where.

"Axel, I'm so sorry!" she said as she tried to help me up.

"Geez, kid, you can hit hard!" I said as I winced in pain. When the pain finally stopped I punched her on the arm. Then she punched me back. Then I kicked her. Then she punched me again. So basically we hit and kicked each other until Roxas broke it up.

"Okay, okay you two. Axel won, sorry Xion." Roxas said.

"Yes! Axel the awesome wins once more!" I said as I flung my arms into the air.

"More like Axel the stupid." She whispered to Roxas.

"You tellin something to your little boyfriend?" I said. She started to blush.

"H…he's not my boyfriend!" she said angrily.

"Well the way you keep talking to him and the stuff that you tell me about him I think he is." I said. They both blushed.

"Axel, stop being a big jerk!" Xion said as she stormed off. Maybe I went a little too far.

**ROXAS POV**

"Xion!" I cried as I raced after her. She was so mad when I got to her.

"Roxas, leave me alone!" she said, her back facing me.

'_Does she really like me?'_ I thought as I poked her back.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Nothing, just, Axel was playing. It sounded like it." I said as she turned to face me.

"You know nothing about Axel, okay? I know he was joking, but he went too far, and that's how I lose my…never mind, but he went too far. He always does." She said as she looked down at the floor. I went back to Axel.

"What did she say?" Axel asked.

"She's very upset, you should talk to her." I told him as I sat down, and he got up.

"Yeah, I am." He said as he ran towards Xion.

**XION'S POV**

'_Xion, you do not like Roxas, Axel was wrong._' I thought as I saw Axel run towards me.

"Look, Xion, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go too far with that joke." Axel said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I smirked.

"Yeah, you went way too far. You act just like if you were my brother." I smiled, already knowing what he was going to say.

"I am your brother. Well, at least I'm your half-brother." Axel smiled at me. Yeah, Axel is my half-brother, but he is the best brother, so I always call him my friend. You see, my dad cheated on Axel's mom with my mom, so yeah.

"Yes, and you can be the best half-brother, but only some times." I said as I hugged him.

**AXEL'S POV**

"And you are the best half-sister." I said as I hugged her back. We went back and I saw Roxas smile at me.

"So, you two cool again?" he asked. I smiled and nodded yes. I got up to where Xion was sitting and I sat down.

"Should we tell Roxas that I'm your half-brother? I think he's getting the wrong idea, that we are more than friends, you know." I said as she sighed.

"Yeah, okay, we'll tell him." She said as we got up and went where Roxas was.

"Roxas?" I said said as we stood up in front of him.

**ROXAS POV**

They were smiling and I didn't. I felt my heart sink.

'_Please don't say that you two are dating.'_ I thought as I braced myself for the worst to happen.

"Roxas, Xion is my half-sister." Axel said, smiling at me. I looked at Xion, who smirked, then I looked back at Axel. THANK GOD THEY ARENT DAITING!

"That's so cool! You are lucky to have such an awesome person as a part of your family!" I said as I jumped up and hugged both of them, then we all just laughed.

"Axel, you are one of the best people I've ever met!" I said as we lie on the ground, looking up at the stars.

"Really?" Axel said as he turned his head towards me. I nodded yes. He smiled.

"Thanks." He said as he got up.

"I gotta go, I told my friend that I'd help him practice today." Axel said as he stood up.

"Ooh, tell Demyx I said hi!" Xion smiled as she got up to hug the *who seems to be* pyro.

'_Demyx? Who could that be?'_ I wonder as I sat up.

"Tomorrow wanna hang out again? I'll bring Demyx with me." Axel asked Xion.

"Sure, okay." Xion smiled as Axel waved goodbye. Me and Xion sat there, just enjoying the peace and quiet. The only sounds there were was crickets chirping.

'_Can't wait for tomorrow.'_ I thought as the time with Axel ran through my head.

**A/N: Did you like? I hope you did. Okay, here are the shout-outs: KC-Chan13. Terra ForceXII, violetyetawesome, Raksha-DanceWaterDance, and . Hope you liked it, and please review! Nickie083100 out! ^.^**


	5. DemDem, Concert, and Kiss!

**A/N: Yo! I'm back, and Demyx will make his grand appear in this chapter! ^.^ hope u enjoy, and please review, the small hamster on the wheel will go faster if u do :3**

**DemDem, Concert, and Kiss!**

**XION'S POV**

"Hey, Dem, this is my new friend, Roxas." I said as Roxas held out his hand. Demyx gave him a 'what-are-you-doing?' look. Roxas put his hand down, and Demyx smiled.

"Look, when you are in a band, you do this." Demyx said as he bumped his chest on his. Roxas nodded, then smiled.

"Got it memorized?" Axel asked, and I shot him an icy cold glare. He did that every day, and I put up with it. Axel stood there, sticking a tongue out at me. He acted just like a five year old.

"Axel, cut it out!" I said as he mimicked me.

"Cut it out!" he said making a stupid face at me. I was about to slap him across the face when Demyx smiled at me.

"Chill, girl. He's making the most of his life." He said as put his arm around my neck.

"Axel, leave her alone. You have me to annoy." Demyx said as he smiled. Axel got his guitar, and Demyx got his sitar, then they both started to practice. Me and Roxas just sat there, enjoying the music. When it was over me and Roxas both clapped. He put his emotions into the song. When Axel would take me to see DemDem's (We call Demyx DemDem) concerts, I would always cry at the beautiful music he played.

"Bravo!" Roxas shouted as DemDem took a bow.

"What about me?" Axel shouted. I laughed.

"What about you?" I asked, and he shot me a glare. He stuck his tongue out at me, and I did the same.

"Look, you guys, I gotta go, I need to go home and get ready, oh and these are for all three of you." Demyx smiled as he handed us three tickets. 'Eclipse' it said. That was his band's name. I smiled.

"Thanks!" Roxas said as he bumped Demyx's stomach. He smiled.

"Now you got it, kid!" Demyx said. He waved and left, his massive sitar in hand. He was awesome, I'm lucky he's Axels friend. Roxas smiled, then looked at the tickets.

"When is his concert?" He asked as I read the date on the ticket.

"Tomorrow at six." He frowned.

"One problem, I have to babysit again!" he said as he threw his arms up in the air. Wait, babysit? Isn't Ventus eleven, and Sora is ten? They are totally capable of staying at home alone.

"But, aren't they a little too old to be babysat?" I asked, and he nodded yes.

"Yeah, but my parents over protect them." He said. I hate parents like that.

"Well, they can't come, I'm sorry Roxas, but we just have three tickets, and they will be too annoying." I told him sternly.

"I don't want them to go, you are right, they are annoying! I hate them, they don't let me have fun!" he said as kicked a rock, his hands in his pocket.

"I know where you come from." I said, and he looked at me like I'm stupid.

"What? I thought you didn't have a sibling, besides Axel." He said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, but he acts like a five year old, the only difference between him and a five year old is that he can legally drive." I said as he laughed.

"I heard my name!" Axel said as he held a sea salt ice cream in his hand.

"Give me some!" I said as I hugged him. He retorted.

"Go buy your own!" he said as he shook me off. I pouted, then Roxas started laughing.

"So, do I tell my mom that I'm going to a concert?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, you can't lie now, or else you won't be trusted later." I said, then he looked confused.

"Wait, what do you mean _now_?" he asked, and I just ignored him. Until Axel told him.

"She means that if you lie to your parents now, they won't let you go out later on." He said as he bit his ice cream.

"Yeah, Axel knows a lot about that. He told me whenever we used to hang out that he snuck out of the house." I said as I sat down on the floor. The sun was setting, and it was getting dark fast.

"I need to leave soon." I said as I got up and looked around.

"We'll see you tomorrow at six, got it…" I gave him that death stare. He froze.

"Yeah, six. See you tomorrow." Roxas said as he waved. I smiled and waved back. I started walking, it was warm and a small breeze came.

'_Tomorrow at six.'_ I repeated to myself the entire way home. I was looking forward to the concert, I loved them a lot.

"Mom! I'm home!" I said as I slammed the door behind me. Oops. I ran upstairs to my room and jumped on my bed. I didn't want to be tired for the concert. I turned off my light and turned on the fan and didn't care to take off what I was wearing.

'**You put your arms around me and I'm home.'**

My alarm clock played Arms by Christina Perri

'_I love that song.'_ I smiled as I woke up. I walked up to my mirror and got scared. My hair was standing up on one side and drool was on my face. Eeew! I got my brush and brushed down the part that was standing up and scrubbed the drool off my face.

"Mmm, breakfast time!" I said. The air smelled of bacon and pancakes, my favorite to eat! **(A/N: I eat that almost every morning)** I ran downstairs and my nose was right; bacon and pancakes were sitting down nicely on a plate.

"Good morning, mom!" I smiled as I sat down.

"Good morning." She said as she flipped another pancake. I scarfed down the food and put my plate I the sink.

"I'm gonna go to Axel's house, kay mom?" I asked and she nodded.

"Bye!" I shouted as I got out my skateboard and slammed the door behind me. Oops. When I got there to his house, I slammed my fist on the door.

"Axel!" I screamed, and he grumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Hey." He said. I walked in his house, and as usual, I found a mess.

"Axel, don't you ever clean your house?" I asked.

"No." he said plainly. His house has his awesome trait, it rubs off on people. The walls were red with black stripes, his couch was black like all the rest of his couches and chairs. I helped him choose the couches, black is my favorite color.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked him. He thought.

"You clean my house, I watch TV." He said. Yeah right!

"Yeah right." I retorted.

"Well, let's just wait." He said. He wasn't too happy, he gets his energy later on during the day. I sat there watching Spongebob, and Axel fell asleep on the couch. He's so lazy. I don't know how long I sat and watched TV for, but when I got bored of the show that was on, I looked at the clock and the time was five!

"Axel! Wake up!" I shook him.

"What?" he asked.

"It's already five!" I said, and he fell off the couch.

"Holy chiz on a chizzle!" he said as he got up and ran to his room. I needed to go home and change my clothes. I got my skateboard and yelled through his door.

"Axel, I'm going home so that I can change!" I screamed.

"Okay!" he said, and I left. I opened the door and slammed it as I headed out. I have a bad habit of doing that. I jumped on the board and pushed my way home. I opened the door, closed it, and ran upstairs to my room. I found a gray tank top with some orange basketball shorts **(A/N: I have that)** and threw them on. Then I just went running all the way to his house.

"Hey." He said as he opened the door to his house.

"Hey." I panted. He got out and we walked all the way to where the clock tower is. Roxas was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey." He said. He was wearing a black tank top with white basketball shorts and black vans. Axel wore a black tank top (Man, we like black a lot) and red basketball shorts (And basketball shorts) with red converse.

"So, are you ready?" I asked and they both nodded. We headed towards a small ice cream shop, and we found the stage.

"Front row!" I screamed as we ran to the front rows. Then the band came. It was crowded, they were popular. When we were going to sit down, somebody bumped me and Roxas was turning his head, and my lips pressed harshly against mine. My eyes went wide.

"Roxas! I'm so sorry!" I cried as I turned red. He did the same. He just sat down the rest of the time, quiet as possible. After the concert I got up and ran towards the front.

"Xion! Xion!" I heard Roxas scream, but I just kept running. I was crying when I got to the front where the ticket booths were.

**ROXAS POV**

"Xion! Xion!" I screamed as she just kept running.

"Where is she?" Axel screamed. He towered over me. I shrugged.

"She ran to the front." I said as he started off to where she went. I followed behind.

"Xion!" I heard him say. When I found where they were, Xion was crying.

"I'm sorry, Roxas! I'm sorry Roxas!" she kept repeating.

"What is she sorry for?" Axel asked. I didn't want to tell him.

"Well, when we were going to sit down in the seats, somebody bumped into me, and, well, I tripped and, k…" he cut me off.

"You…kissed?" he asked. I nodded. His fists balled up. But he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, Roxas!" she cried harder. Axel turned around and looked at me. He motioned me to follow him. We went to a small bench far from Xion.

"Look kid, she's saying sorry since all her boyfriends were players. She hasn't had a friend like you ever since Riku broke up with her. I wanted to kill that guy. Please, try to understand, she hasn't had any friends, all the girls hate her. Don't let that little accident ruin your friendship." He said to me. I didn't know that her boyfriends were players. Maybe that's why she broke down in tears when we skateboarded?

"I didn't know. I won't let this ruin our friendship, she's the only friend I have." I sighed. She was the best friend I've had. Axel smiled.

"Thanks, kid." He said. I didn't know Axel was that protective over her, but then again, she talks to him all the time after school. We walked back to where she was, and she looked sad.

"I'm sorry, Roxas." She said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." I smirked, and she shot up and hugged me **(A/N: from KH2, when Kairi hugged Sora.)**.

**XION'S POV**

"There's nothing to be sorry about." He said, and I got up and hugged him. It took him a while, but he finally hugged back. I smiled, then broke the hug.

"So, where are we going next?" Roxas asked. I needed to go home soon, or else, I will pay.

"I have to go, but I'll see you at lunch tomorrow, Roxas. And after school I'll hang out with you, Axel. Bye." I waved as they waved back. I walked home alone, and, as usual, I found her sitting down on the couch.

"Hey, Xion." Mrs. Aqua said to me as she smiled.

"Hey." I sighed, throwing myself on the arm chair.

"So, anything happen in your life you want to talk about?" she asked. She was my counselor.

"Well, yeah. A lot has happened." I smiled, thinking of Roxas.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, for starters, I met a guy. He's funny, friendly, he has siblings. He's the best thing that's happened to me!" I smiled.

"What's his name?"

"Roxas. His name is Roxas."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah."

"What else?"

"I…I…never mind."

"Okay, well is there anything else that you want to talk about?" she asked kindly.

"No, not really besides me hanging out with Axel all afternoon." I said as she stood up and grabbed her coat.

"Well, I'll see you next session. Good-bye." She waved, pushing her short aqua hair behind her ear.

'_I think I'm in love with him.'_ I sighed in my head, walking slowly up to my room.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Was it good, was it bad, was it panda? Shout Outs:**

**KC-Chan13, this is now dedicated to you.**

**Violetyetawesome**

**Terra ForceXIII**

**Blu Bearry**

**Willowfur**

**RSV**

**Last Princess**

**Thank you to all those people and more! I'm sorry it took so long, it's just, well, it took long XD and I kept coming up with ideas for this chapter, but this one called out to me.**


	6. Namine!

**A/N: you all might hate me for this, but, I don't care XD just kidding, your approval means everything to me! please like it, it will make me happy if you do.**

**Namine!**

"Hey, Roxas!" I said as I sat down next to him. It was lunch and I had a pizza with pepperoni and mushrooms, and he had sushie. YUMM!

"Hey." He said, slowly biting the raw fish. He seemed troubled, but I didn't want to ask.

"What class do you have next?" I asked.

"Art, you?"

"Music." He sighed.

"Well, next I have algebra." He smiled.

"Me too!" he said, then we were quiet. I was thinking of an idea for a small story, about a girl named Katie and she falls in love with a guy named Jhon, but he's engaged. Then Roxas stood up and sighed.

"I gotta go, Xion." He said, and left.

**ROXAS POV**

"I gotta go, Xion." I said, then left. I was upset because earlier Riku pushed me into the girls bathroom.

"_Watch where you're going!" he smirked, and the girls were laughing at me. I started blushing._ Then somebody bumped into me, pushing me out of my thoughts.

"OH! Roxas, I'm so sorry!" she cried out. Her face was…beautiful! She had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was holding a sketch book, often what I see Xion with.

"It's okay." I said as I stood up. She smiled.

"Oh, umm, I'm Namine." She said, holding out her hand, and I shook it.

"Roxas." I replied, and she giggled.

"I know, I've been in your class all this month and I'm in your next class." She said. I didn't know that, maybe it's because Xion is all I ever think of?

"Oh." I smiled, embarrassed.

"Umm, I was wondering, tomorrow will you hang out with me at lunch?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Okay." She smiled, then kissed my cheek and walked away. My face felt as red as a tomato, then Xion came.

**XION'S POV**

I saw Namine kiss Roxas on the cheek, then she left, smirking at me.

"What was that?" I asked, hissing at him. He flinched.

"Well, she asked me to eat lunch with her, and I said…yeah." NOOO!

"_Look, Xion, every guy I see falls for me. I'm beautiful, and sweet. I'll make any guy mine, starting with Riku." She said, smirking at me, and I glared at her. Riku was her crush, and when he started dating me she lost it and vowed to make any guy I hang out with hers. "I hate you, Namine." I said. "Back at you!" she smiled, and I walked away._

"Roxas." I sighed as I ran to the girls bathroom. I locked myself in the stall and started to cry.

"Oh, Roxas, if I fight for you, I won't win, and if I don't fight for you, Namine will steel you anyways!" I cried, then I heard a girl walk in.

"Xion?" it was Kairi, Namine's older sister. She was the sweetest person I've met. I sniffled and unlocked the door.

"I saw what Namine did, I can tell you care a lot for Roxas." She said, hugging me. I just kept sniffling.

"Xion, I'm sorry. If I try to talk to Namine she will ignore me. I gotta go, bye Xion." She said, and I waved goodbye, then I left and bumped into Roxas.

"Xion! What's wrong?" he asked, and I just shook my head and walked away from him. I went to my class and sat next to Roxas, ignoring him. When the bell rang, I hurried out of the room, grabbed my backpack from my locker, and walked to me and Axel's usual after school hang out spot. I plopped myself down and sighed.

"Axel, it's Namine." I said.

"Let me guess: you've fallen in love with Roxas." He smirked.

"NO! I haven't fallen in love!" I lied. Axel didn't smile. He knew I was lying.

"Axel, I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love when Riku broke up with me!" I screamed at his face, furious tears streaming down my face.

"Xion, you love him. Admit it, you do." He said, and I gave up. I nodded.

"It's too hard not to fall in love with him." I sighed, tears still running down my face.

"Fight for him, Xion. You want him." He said, standing up. He left, and I was sitting alone on the bench, thinking to myself.

'_Do I really want Roxas?'_ I thought to myself, then I sighed. _'Yes, I do want him.'_

**ROXAS POV**

'_Did I make Xion angry?'_ I thought to myself as I walked home. _'Is there something wrong with what I did?'_ I opened the door, and as usual, Ventus was there.

"Is Xion there?" he asked, I glared at him and shook my head. He sighed. Then Sora came running.

"ROXAS AND XION SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He chanted, and I punched him in the arm. He screamed.

"Leave me alone, Roxas! You know you love her!" He cried out and threw himself on the sofa. _'Do I really love Xion?'_ I thought, and sighed. I walked to my room, and sat down on my desk chair. I was working on a poem.

"_**Every time I see you, my heart begins to race.**_

_**My stomach is in knots, so I begin to pace.**_

"_**Xion." I whisper softly, so nobody could hear.**_

_**I remember your beautiful face, and my eyes begin to tear.**_

_**I will always love you, no matter what.**_

_**There is no 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts'"**_

I remembered the question I asked myself earlier, and sighed.

'_Yeah, I do. I do love you,Xion.'_ I whispered and fell asleep on my bed.

**XION POV**

"Hey, Roxas." I smiled.

"Hey." He said, and we walked to our classes. I walked into the art class, and got out a piece of white paper so I could draw while I waited for the teacher.

"Good morning, class!" Mr. Luxord said, a big smile on his face. I listened to the lesson he gave, then the bell rang.

"Okay, class, remember your project is about the things you love in life." I smiled. That was easy.

"You have until the end of the school year." And with that, we left.

**ROXAS POV**

"Hey, Nami." I smiled and she sat next to me.

"Hey, Roxas." She said in the cutest voice I've ever heard. She was wearing a short white dress with spaghetti straps and white sandals. Then she looked at my lunch.

"You like…sushie?" she asked looking sick, and I put it away in my paper bag.

"Roxas, can you hang out with me after school? I want you to meet my sister, Kairi." She said, and I nodded.

"Cool." Then Xion walked by, and I got up.

"Hey, Xion." I said, and she ignored me. '_I think I did something wrong.'_ I thought as I saw her sit alone.

**XION POV**

"Well, I'm back to sitting alone again." I whispered to myself as I took out my lunch. Salad. Roxas sat down.

"Xion, did I do something?" he asked, and I shook my head. Namine did.

"No, Roxas." I lied, then Namine came.

"Roxas, come on, let's go sit in the sun!" she said, and pulled him away. I sighed.

'_Fight for him, Xion. You know you want him.'_ Axel's words kept ringing through my ears. I sighed.

'_Roxas, I love you.'_ I thought as I ate my lunch slowly.

**A/N: Was it good? Was it bad? Was it… SUSHIE? Namine is a horrible little thing, isn't she? ^.^ haha, this is so dramatic, I love drama!**


	7. Mistakes

**A/N: Hey ppl! Imma back, that was fast, huh? Well since school started I will be updating faster. Like this, or Namine will come and nag the eyes out of your head!**

**Mistakes**

**XION POV**

'_Okay, Xion, you can do this. All you have to do is walk up to him and tell him.'_ I said to myself as I walked down the hallway. I was going to tell Roxas how I truly felt about him. It seemed like a long walk, but I was at his class in a short amount of time. I turned the knob slowly. I opened the door. I started to cry.

"NAMINE! Stop before people see us!" Roxas cried out as Namine was kissing him.

"Ro…Roxas?" I asked, and I lost it. I ran down the hallway and out of the school, leaving my bag in my locker. I stood under a tree and started weeping.

'_I knew it. I knew I would have my heart broken somehow. I knew I should have stuck to what I promised myself, but I didn't, and that's how I get hurt.' _I thought to myself, and I heard the door slam shut.

"Xion, look I…" I ran off before he could finish his sentence. I didn't want to hear the 'I didn't mean to' and 'she made me'. I heard it all the time. I ran to the hang-out spot and threw myself at Axel, my head buried in his chest, his arms around me.

"Axel, Roxas is in love!" I cried.

"With…with who?" he sounded confused.

"Namine. He's fallen in love with Namine." I cried as he held onto me tighter.

**AXEL POV**

"Axel, Roxas is in love!" She cried out, her head deep in my chest. My arms were around her, I wanted her to be comforted.

"With….with who?" I asked, expecting the worse.

"Namine. He's fallen in love with Namine." She cried. I knew it. _'That stupid person, go to hell, Namine.'_ I thought as I held on to Xion tighter, I didn't want her to be hurt anymore.

"Axel, I'm thinking about going back to Riku." She cried. '_Riku is even worse.'_ I sighed in my head.

"Xion, you should. You have no one else to be around, exept me, but you don't want to be hanging around an old dude like me. Go with Riku, call him." I said, and she looked up at me, tears still running down her face.

"Axel, I still love Roxas, though." She said. Love. I hated it when she said that word. She has been hurt too many times, love isn't an option anymore. The last person she took a liking to, and now he's hurt her. I just looked at her face. I knew she loved Roxas. I moved.

"Xion, do something that would make you feel happy. I don't want you hurt anymore." I said, and left.

**XION POV**

"Xion, do something that would make you happy. I don't want you hurt anymore." He said, and with that he left. I took out my phone and started texting Riku.

Xion- 'Hey, Riku- Seashells and Sea salt ice cream.'

Riku-'Hey'

Xion-'Can we hang out tomorrow, I want to talk to you- Seashells and Sea salt ice cream.'

Riku-'…..okay.'

Xion-' La8er- Seashells and Sea salt ice cream.'

Riku-'Bye.'

I sighed to myself as I checked the time. 4:05. Gotta get to my session. I ran home, and I saw her and a strange guy sitting next to her, holding her hand. He had brown hair, and he looked muscular.

"Hello, Xion." Aqua said as she smiled. I waved.

"Oh, Xion, my name is Terra Hitachiin, I'm Aqua's husband." He smiled. Nice, pretty cute.

"So, Xion, anything happen?" Aqua asked me, and I nodded.

"Yeah, a lot of things." I sighed.

"Tell us." She smiled.

"Well, I'm in love. I'm in love with Roxas. It will never be, but I am."

"What do you mean 'it will never be'?" She asked.

"Well, he…I saw him kissing a girl." She moved her hands signalling to keep going.

"The girl is….Nam…Namine." I sighed hesitantly.

"Oh, Xion, I'm sorry." She said. I wasn't finished.

"I'm not finished. I saw him kissing Namine on the day I was going to tell him I loved him." I said. I felt a huge lump in my throat.

"Xion…I'm sorry." She said.

"Do you have any further plans?" Terra asked me, and I nodded.

"Yes, I am going back with my last ex-boyfriend, Riku." I didn't smile.

"Xion, you said that he would hurt you…" I cut her off.

"Yeah, I did, but at least he can't hurt my heart, it's already shattered." I said plainly, and started walking. I stopped at the front of the stair case.

"This lesson is over, I don't wanna talk about it anymore." I said then turned my head and walked to my room. I turned on the light and opened my closet door. A sea of black, grey, and purple was all I saw.

'_Maybe it's the way I dress? What I wear? Who I am? I don't care, I would change my name to be the girl that Roxas wants, but he found her already.'_ I thought to myself, a tear falling down my face. '_Why do I want Roxas? Was it his hair? Maybe his clothes? His eyes? No, I want him beacause he's the only kind soul that I've met, who I thought loved me for me, but I proved myself wrong, didn't I?'_I thought again, lying on my bed. For once, I wanted his lips on mine. Ha.

**ROXAS POV**

After Xion ran away from me, I went walking home.

"Namine….Namine….did this…to me." I said, hate and tears in my eyes. I looked up, and saw Axel standing there. He wasn't happy.

"How….how could that…happen?" he asked me.

"Namine…threw herself at me…then she started kissing me. I said we were only gonna finish copying what we didn't, but she turned off the lights and grabbed me and kissed me, trying to take off my shirt." I said.

"Namine needs to die in a hole (A/N: Thank u KC-Chan13!) and when people find that she hasn't died, burn her to death." He said, his eyes sparkled when he mentioned fire. I just thought.

'_What…what if Xion…doesn't want to be around me anymore? What will I do?'_I asked myself. I didn't know what I would do without Xion…she was importaint to me. I looked at Axel, and then he started to leave, shaking his head at me. I walked back home. When I got to the door, Sora and Ventus were there.

"So, did you make-out with Xion today?" Sora said, smiling evily at me. I punched him on the arm, again.

"Roxas, why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Ventus suggested, and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked'

"I know love, Roxas." Sora smiled at me. Ha, the only person he's loved was our mom. I didn't smile, and walked to my room. I sat on my bed and thought about Xion. '_I would do anything to be with you, I know that we've only been hanging around for a few months now, but I feel like I've known you my whole life.' _I thought to myself, and sighed. I knew she was upset with me. '_Why am I so stupid and clueless most of the time? Namine was leaving hints that she liked me, but that's how clueless I am, and now, I hurt my friend.'_ I got up from my bed and looked at the poem I wrote. I tore it up, it meant nothing anymore, since she was mad at me. I lost the only best friend I had.

**A/N: Yo! This one is not the most I'm proud of, but, ah, its okay….I guess. The next one is gonna have action in it! Okay, well, Roxas action. Review? Yesh! Thank You!**


End file.
